Maria's eyes
by Crazylovedcomplexchick
Summary: Ok this is just a really sad Fic that I thought of for M/M. So if you want to cry please read. Don't forget to r/r.


(Disclaimer- I am not the owner of Roswel

(Disclaimer- I am not the owner of Roswel. I just am the owner of this fan fic.) 

Maria sat in the kitchen waiting for her husband Michael to walk threw the door. She had so much to tell him it wasn't even funny. She was smiling from ear to ear and she knew Mike would be soon. She heard a car door slam and she saw Michael threw a window making his way up to their front door. He has had a bad day at work, she thought. Michael opened the door and saw Maria seating at the knitted table. 

"Ok," he said setting his stuff down. "This is the first time I have been home since we where married and you haven't been out with Liz."

"I need to see you." She said standing up and putting her arms around his waste. "You may want to seat down."

"Why?" He asked

Setting in a chair knowing that she had went out and maximized out one of the credit cards.

"What did you do?" He asked

"More like what we did." She said setting down and taking his hand.

"Mike I know we didn't want kids until later but...

After her saying this, Michael's ears cut off. He knew where she was getting.

"And I know that you didn't want kids. And I know we can't afford them. And-" she was interrupted.

"Your pregnant aren't you?" He asked looking deep into her blue eyes.

"Yes, Michael." she said, "I just got the call right before you came in." 

Michael's face went pale as he thought of the long road of father hood. But returning his eyes to Maria's smiling face he knew that she wanted this child and was glad to have it.

"So..." She said

"How are we going to make due with another mouth to fed?" he asked 

"I told you I got a new job," she said squeezing his hand. 

He smiled at her to show that he wasn't mad or anything.

"I just wish that we could have waited," he said 

"I know but things happen," she said

"Yeah." he said speechless.

They smiled at each other. 

"I just hope that it is not like you," he said rubbing his hand on her face.

"It's a girl and she well be just like me." Maria said smiling.

"How do you know?" he asked

"Women just know things like this." Maria said 

Michael smiled at her and rubbed her cheek gently. He knew that this would be bumpy. He just didn't know how badly.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Eight months later~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Maria lay in the hospital. Michael sat over her bed watching her like a hawk. The memory of what had happen a few hours before still so fresh in his mind.

**

They sat in the living room. Side by side on the couch. Maria doing fine and looking more beautiful to Michael then she ever had. Maria looked into Michael blue eyes only seeing a good future. She never knew thought what really laid for her. She smiled and put her head down in Michael's lap like she had did so many times before, but she didn't know this would be the last time. A few moments after she laid her head down, she started to feel a pain in her stomach that she had never felt before. She brushed this off thinking it was only the baby. God, if she knew it was so much more. The pain grew and grew. Maria garbed her stomach. Michael looked at her. 

"Maria you ok?" he asked but Maria couldn't answer. She couldn't even breathe. The pain was so great. Like knives cutting her at all angles. She tried to talk but all that came out was nothing.

"Maria..." Michael said but Maria's hearing was cutting off. The pain had gone all threw her body. She couldn't move. Tears feel from her eyes. What was happening? Her mind was racing not knowing what to think. Thinking...just of the pain. Like knives cutting into her skin. The blood running. The pain...pain. The baby. Oh God the baby.

"Michael..." she choked out threw coffing and gagging.

"Yeah," Michael said "Maria..."

"The baby." she said in a faint voice. She closed her eyes. Tears falling...The pain...pain...the knives...

** 

Michael calling 911. The ambulance coming. The doctor telling Michael the only way to save the child and to keep form having a miss carriage was to go in and get the baby. So they did. All the blood Michael saw. All the tears. Then seeing the baby barley alive. And Maria lying on the hospital table not breathing. Them rushing to save the baby and the mother. But they knew better. They knew that the baby had a better chance of living then the mother. Michael's mind racing.

**

Michael's mind returned to seeing Maria's body lying lifeless in the hospital bed. She didn't move. Her face so pale and so cold. Only breathing from machines. Her blues where closed and to Michael he knew that they would never shine again. Her life was gone. And it was him that was keeping him her for himself. Tears ran down his face. How could this be happening to him? To her? He could hear Marie's words "Let me go Michael. I have to go."

"How?" he asked

"You have my child," she said 

"Maria I can't...God don't leave me!" he screamed.

She wiped a tear away from Michael's face. 

"I well always love you." Maria said starring into Michael's eyes.

"Love." he said "What about are love?" 

"It well always be." she says to him. "But I must go now."

"No...Maria." he said but she was moving on. Out of his reach. So far away now. What to live for now, he thought. 

The baby.

Yeah the baby. Maria's child. My child now. It was she who killed her. 

"No," a voice told him "you know it was meant to be." 

Tears fell down Michael's face. He felt of Maria's cold hand. Nothing, he thought nothing now. The thought of her dead made him sick. How, he thought how? He sat back in the chair. Putting his face in his hand. 

The door opened.

"Mr.Guerin." the doctor said, "She is gone. We need to let her go." He placed a hand on Michael's shoulder.

"Yeah. Love. Letting her go," he said 

The doctor went over and turned off the machine. Michael knew that what left Maria's body wasn't her just her body shutting down. She had left a long time ago. He watched her body stand still. The silence in the room killed Michael. He ran to the bathroom and threw up. Tears falling from his face. He had just watched his wife die. The sickness he felt... 

The doctor opened the door to the bathroom. "I am sorry."

"The baby?" Michael asked garbing a napkin to wipe his face off. 

"She will live." He said 

"Good." Michael said, "I want to see her." 

The doctor took him to the room the baby was being keep. They knew that Michael needed to see his child. He needed to see happiness. Knowing his child lived. They brought the small child to Michael. The child only made him want to cry harder. He saw her eyes. They were Maria's eyes.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Thirteen years later~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Years, Michael thought. He watched his young daughter get off the school bus as she walked up to their house. Michael thought a house would help him forget Maria. Maybe work in the yard and keep it clean. However, nothing helped. Everyday her death played like an old move in his head. And seeing his daughter didn't help. She looked like her beautiful mother. The way she acted. She had Maria's loud mouth. Michael smiled. Maria's loud mouth. The door opened and in stepped the young Maria. She looked to find dad in the kitchen.

"What are doing home?" She asked placing her things on the ground.

"I thought we could spend some time together." he said "I have just been gone so much." 

"Dad you are scaring me. You never want to spend time with me and you want to work in the yard or at work." She said

He gave her the name he thought Maria would have liked. He couldn't name her Maria after her loving mother because he didn't think he could say her name that much and her not there to answer.

"Marie." he said

"What? It's true," she said giving him a look. 

"Do you like living in this house and eating food? "He asked

"Yes." Marie awnswed 

"Then shut up about it," he said slicing an apple up. He cut a piece of the apply off and Marie reach over and took it.

"That was mine." He said giving her a look.

"Now it is mine!" Marie said putting it in her mouth.

Michael laughed.

"What?" Marie asked

"You just asked like your mother so much." he said

She looked at him for a moment then said, "You don't talk about her much." 

"To painful." he said taking a bite of the apply.

"What was she like?" She asked

"Beautiful. Wild. Loving. A smart butt." he said

He laughed. 

"And her eyes. So much life." he said

"How did you and her meet?" she asked

"Long story." he said "asked a shorter one."

"What was it like to marry her?" she asked

Michael mind took him back to the day of the beach. The hot breeze hitting the faces as they let the waved hit their bair feet. How Maria wanted to get married somewhere beautiful and so that evening they where married. 

"We both wanted something small." he said "Nothing big, but we wanted it to be beautiful.

He took a breath.

"She remembered her dad before he lifted taking her somewhere in California on the beach. She said it was the most beautiful site she had ever seen. So we left. We took everyone and went there on a beautiful summer evening." 

"Was she beautiful." She asked

"Gosh," Michael said "I don't think any woman had ever had her beauty when she walked to me on the beach that day. The way her hair just fell so slity on her shoulders but her eyes shining with happiness."

"Was she just like that. Pick up and go?" Marie asked 

"Yes," he said, "if she wanted to do it she did it."

"Like..." he said thinking, "she wasn't much for star gazing but one night she just wanted to get out so we got up went to the dessert and looked at the stars. Thats where we got are first kiss." Michael smiled at the thought having Maria back for a moment just to kiss her beautiful plump pink lips. 

He looked at Marie's eyes. They where so big with excitement. 

"The way she always got me out of a bad mood." he said 

"Coming up with a corny joke or something," he said 

"What was it you loved the most about her?" Marie asked

"The way she was always able to look at you like she hadn't seen you in forever and was always glad to see you. The smile she gave me when she saw me in the hall at school." He said tears felled his eyes. Never to see that again. The sickness was back. The felling of loneliness. 

"Dad are you ok?" Marie asked

"Yeah baby." he said "Just thinking of how happy she was to know she was going to have a child." 

"She was really glad." She said smiling.

"Yes," he said, "she knew she would have a daughter. She knew you already before you where born." 

"Would she have loved me?" Marie asked

"Marie," he said, "she would have loved you more than you well ever know." 

"Did she see me before she died?" She asked knowing she was walking on then ice.

"No," he said "she died right after giving birth to you." 

The smile faded from the child's face.

"Was it my fault?" she asked

"No," he said looking her dead in the face, "It was meant to be or it wouldn't of happen." 

She was quit. 

"Never stop loving life.," he said, "your mom always did." 

Marie looked at her father 

" Love life." she said 

"Yeah." he said 

She smiled and started up to her room. As she walked, Mike saw a young Maria. He knew that she would live on in her because she had Maria's eyes.


End file.
